ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mukuro (Reborn!)
How Mukuro joined the Tourney Mukuro Rokudo (六道 骸, Rokudō Mukuro) is the Kokuyo Arc's primary villain. Later on, he becomes Tsuna's Mist Guardian. Portrayed as the series' first primary antagonist, Mukuro Rokudo is introduced as a 15-year-old (former) Mafia criminal and the leader of the Kokuyo Gang, which consists of heinous criminals who have recently escaped from an Italian prison. However, later on in the series, he takes on a more supportive role for the series' main characters, becoming somewhat of an ally rather than an enemy, though he prefers to not consider himself as one of their allies and avoids any involvement with the Mafia due to his past. A month after the war in the future, Mukuro is sought out by a woman called Ana. How to unlock *Win 25 Weapon Deadlocks with Jiang Wei. *Play 1580 matches. For both methods, you must fight Mukuro at Vendicare Prison. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him for 700 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Mukuro, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Kokuyo Junior High Gang leader and a frequent ally of Tsuna, Mukuro Rokudo!" He will be seen left of Buzzsaw Bravado, right of Reiji (World Trigger), below Izuku and above Taizan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his trident above his head. After the announcer calls his name Thrusts his trident five times then makes an illusion of a zombie as the camera zooms saying "It's been a while, so I guess I'll start this." Special Moves Genju Gagaia (Neutral) Mukuro uses his glove to make live illusions of crows fly at the opponent to peck him/her. Haunting Skeleton (Side) Mukuro summons an illusion of a skeleton to grab his opponent. Living Toy Plane (Up) Mukuro makes an illusion of a toy plane carry him into the air. Minion Revenge (Down) Mukuro summons an illusion of an enemy from Smash Run to attack the opponent. For instance, if it is a Floow, it will give its damaging scream. And if it is a Zagorian Rocket Launcher trooper, he will fire his rocket at the opponent. 5th Path - Path of Human (Hyper Smash) Mukuro throws his trident up and catches it, then dashes forward spinning the trident on his foe, he then scoops his opponent up and spins the trident overhead, then finishes by doing a jumping trident spin, knocking his opponent sky high. Lotus (Final Smash) Mukuro dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he forms up a large bundle of flower around the opponent to cut him/her up, then they explode, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Mukuro turns away and holds his trident near his shoulder saying "Well, that was fun." #Mukuro summons an illusion of an elephant trumpeting then says "Do wait for me in the next life." #Mukuro swings his trident six times, then summons an illusion of a frog and says "If you can't see through illusions, then you can never defeat me." On-Screen Appearance Mukuro emerges from smoke and says "Either way, you're skills can never beat me." Trivia *Mukuro's rival is an Egyptian sharpshooter turned bounty hunter named Ana Amari. *Mukuro Rokudo shares his English voice actor with Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, Utakata, Spideraticus, Shachi, Alan Dunaway, Haunter, Jo "Joe" Yabuki, Pvt. Koguchi, Nnoitra Gilga, Gliscor and Weather Report. *Mukuro Rokudo shares his Japanese voice actor with Dairou. *Mukuro Rokudo shares his French voice actor with Shinnok. *Mukuro Rokudo shares his German voice actor with Hotaru. *Mukuro Rokudo shares his Arabic voice actor with Zuko, Sub-Zero, Rikuo, Magaki, Tao Ren, Yuan Ka-Fai, Kanetsugu Naoe, Cosmo Yuki (in Ideon), Kosaku Kawajiri, Yoshikage Kira, Shigure Nakamura, Alcor Zeta Bud, Mizar Zeta Syd, Lang Rangler, Holland Novak (including in Terminus B303), Shido Fuyuki, Lord Raptor, Han, Venom, Subaru Shinjo, Jia Chong, Leorio Paradinight, Koro-sensei and Gilthunder. Category:Reborn! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters